teen_transformer_titans_animatedfandomcom-20200216-history
Robin
Richard John Grayson (リチャード・ジョン・グレイソン, Richādo Jon Gureison); mostly called as "Dick" (ディック, Dikku) also known as, Robin (ロビン, Robin), is sidekick/ally of Batman in Gotham City and the leader and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans in Jump City. In the future, he becomes another superhero identity known as, Nightwing (ナイトウィング, Naitowingu), and he was also the original Red X. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Scott Menville (English), Takashi Onozuka (Japanese) Robin is always shown in just his costume that is consisted of green tights with black steel-toed boots, a green short-sleeved shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow "R" over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior. He always has on a black-and-white domino mask, has his black hair spiked backwards, average-toned skin and an athletic-build. When he is briefly shown as Slade's apprentice, he wears a black bodysuit with armor plating on the legs, knees, forearms, shoulders, the top-half of his suit is split into black and orange sides and an ash-gray utility belt. During the movie "Trouble in Tokyo", he briefly changes into a costume with his hair down with black shades and a skinny black suit with a long jacket in order to hide from Tokyo Troopers when he was wanted for the "murder" of Saico-Tek. He took a man into an alley and switched clothes with him. Robin might be short for his age. Out of his four companions, Beast Boy seems to be the only one shorter, and it should be noted that Raven is depicted as the same height or a little shorter than Robin. Also, in Calling All Titans , when he gave Bushido the communicator, Bushido seemed to be at least a couple inches taller than him. In the Season 3 episode "Revolution" Mad Mod drains Robin's youth which makes Robin a frail old man and him young again. As an old man, Robin is so weak he can't even walk, he also seems to be very thin and his arms and legs are like bones. Robin is thin everywhere on his body except for his stomach where he seems to have grown a potbelly. While the young Robin wears his hair spiked backwards, the old and frail Robin has white hair which seems to be slicked back. When Robin is Nightwing, he has long hair which almost touches his shoulders, he also doesn't spike his hair anymore. He also has a more muscular build and has grown much taller, his costume is a black jumpsuit with steel bracelets and a utility belt, he also still wears his steel toed boots. Nightwing's costume also has a symbol of a bird like a hawk, on his torso and it is a dark shade of blue. The bird on his costume also seems to be spreading its wings out as if it is flying. Gallery Personality Robin is a natural born leader. Robin is even toned and playful despite some outbursts of rage, such as when he learns of his parents' killer and when he eventually stops working as Batman's sidekick (a situation that is mentioned in a roundabout way in the feature-length premiere Go! Transform and Roll Out). However, in Teen Titans, Robin is closer to Batman; serious, stern, strict and obsessed with hunting down criminals, which is most prominently displayed in the first season. Out of all the villains the team has faced, the one that is most hated is Dreadscar. Robin will stop at nothing to defeat Dreadscar. Robin insists that the two are nothing alike, despite Dreadscar's claims to the contrary. Several encounters with him have lead dangerously close to causing rifts between Robin and his friends. As the Starfire and the others pointed out, Robin must put aside his fixation on Dreadscar and put more trust in his teammates if he wishes to resolve the threat. Another flaw Robin has is he is competitive and still a bit immature but, despite his struggles, Robin has time and again proven to be a great leader. He cares for all of his friends deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. Robin is a bit of a loner. Beast Boy and Cyborg hang around with each other more than him and Robin tends to be very independent. He insists on doing everything himself such as being Dreadscar's apprentice and battling Red X. In the first movie: Go! Transform and Roll Out, when the Titans first met, Beast Boy (who implied that he was a loner and hasn't had anybody to talk to since he left the Doom Patrol) wanted to befriend everybody, Robin made it clear that he doesn't want to be part of a team but eventually does form the Titans. Throughout the series, the team and everybody in it is very important to Robin. He cares deeply about each of his friends but for Starfire it is shown that Robin has romantic feelings for her. Everyone on the team can very well see their feelings for each other including the villains but neither of them admitted their feelings until the movie Transformer Titans Animated: Trouble in Tokyo where they finally confess their true feelings for each other and have their first true kiss. Relationships Friends and Allies *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Ace *Batgirl *James Gordon *Ellen Yin *Vicki Vale *Marion Grange *Arkham Asylum **Quincy Sharp (warden) *Justice League **Superman **Supergirl **Martian Manhunter **Wonder Women **Hawkman **Hawkgirl **Green Arrow **Flash **Green Lantern **Aquaman **Captain Atom **Black Canary **Huntress *Teen Titans *Zadavia **Raven **Beast Boy **Starfire **Cyborg *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Sentinel Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Familiy *John Grayson (father, deceased) *Mary Grayson (mother, deceased) *Bruce Wayne/Batman (adoptive father and mentor) *Tim Drake/Robin III (adoptive brother) *Jason Todd/Robin II (adoptive brother) *Nightwing (future counterpart) Neutral *Angel Rojas *Cash Tankinson *Catwoman **Batwoman *Clayface *Phantasm *Prank *TYGER **Hugo Strange *Talia al Ghul *Arnold Wesker *Francis Grey *Marty *Darius Sumdac *Blackarachnia *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Dreadscar *Katarou Enemies *Tony Zucco *Rupert Thorne *Joker **Bud and Lou **Punch and Judy **Harley Quinn **Joker 2.0 *Penguin **Kabuki Twins *Bane *Man-Bat *Mr. Freeze *Poison Ivy *Hideto Katsu *Deadshot *Firefly/Phosphorus **Blaze *Riddler **Riddlemen *Cluemaster *Scarface **Rhino and Mugsy *League of Shadows **Ra's al Ghul **Santino **Serpiente **Aguila **Gato **Mono *Dracula *Victor Zsasz *Scarecrow *Two-Face *Mad Hatter *Ragdoll *Spellbinder *Solomon Grundy *Temblor *Gearhead *Killer Moth *Toymaker *Maxie Zeus *Killer Croc *Clayface II **Clayface III *Everywhere Man *Black Mask **Number One *Rumor *The Joining *Lex Luthor **Mercy Graves *Metallo *Count Vertigo *Mirror Master **Smoke *Sinestro *The Terrible Trio *Wrath **Scorn *Shadow Thief *Toyman *Dreadscar *Katarou *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Adonis *Trigon *Malchior *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Seekers ***Starscream ***Thundercracker ***Dirge ***Thrust ***Sunstorm ***Ramjet ***Skywarp ***Slipstream **Warrior Seekers ***Skyquake ***Dreadwing **Lockdown **Knock Out **Crusher **Swindle Powers and Abilities Though Robin technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversaries even for those with superhuman abilities. Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, perhaps the world’s most skilled hand-to-hand combatant, Robin has exercised physical form to the pinnacle of human perfection, surpassing even the finest of athletes in combat proficiency and power, to such a scale that he has been called a "one-man army" by the Master of Games. Intimidation: It is known that Robin has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best can be intimidated by him. Master Acrobat: Excellent in gymnastics and acrobatics. Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Robin engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination, to the point that, in Apprentice, he is able to take on all of his teammates at once and beat them (this is particularly significant as he is not trying to hurt them.) *''Peak Human Strength: He is arguably one of the "strongest" Non-metahumans on Earth. He has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and that are nearly invulnerable like Cinderblock. In the episode "The Quest", Robin is able to support a large about 800 pound bear guardian on his back. *Peak Human Reflexes: Robin's reflexes are amazing. He can leap large distances and he can dodge point blank projectile fire and has done so many times in the series. *Peak Human Speed: Robin is shown to be able to run at above average speed. *Peak Human Endurance: Robin's endurance is greater than any human shown in the series. Robin can go a long period of time without stopping and fixes himself on his work like in "Haunted" and "X". *Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an acrobat. He was raised in an acrobat family known as the "Flying Graysons" and began agility training at the earliest age. He is shown to be able to scale the city buildings. *Peak Human Durability: Robin has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. *'Martial Arts Master': Robin is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world, learned from the Dark Knight and "The True Master." He even knows some alien martial arts as seen in "Sisters". 'Master of Stealth: Robin, despite the bright colors he wears, is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease, without being detected. ''Expert Marksman'': Robin almost never misses a target with his various weapons. ''Master Detective'': Robin is an expert detective and logical thinker, able to solve cases before anyone else. ''Master Tactician and Strategist'': Robin comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals, always aiming to "work smarter, not harder." ''Escapologist'': Robin is shown to be able to escape even the most elaborate of traps. ''Tracking'': Robin is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail long after any given crime. ''Master of Disguise'': Robin's Red X disguise fooled even the Teen Titans. ''Expert Thief'': Robin has shown that he's quick well at playing the role of a thief, as he had shown when he went around as Red X and when he had swiped X's belt in "X" ''Expert Mechanic and Vehicle Driver'': Excellent at motorcycle driving. Robin was also responsible for the creation of the high-tech Red X suit, capable of defeating multiple superhumans with ease, and he and Cyborg developed the T-Communicators. He has also used the Tower's own technology proficiently, including its computer and his own laptop. Transportation Robin usually uses his R-Cycle in pursuits and for short-distance travelling (first seen in "Date With Destiny" chasing after Fang on a one-man pursuit). Robin also used a Glider which is built into a modified version of his costume; he uses this along with his R-Cycle to pick up speed and then jumps off to glide or (with flight thrusters built into the boots) achieve full flight capability. It can be noted that, multiple times throughout the series, Robin is carried by Starfire over short distances. Weapons Robin's costume incorporates a cape made of high-density polymerized titanium that serves as flexible armor and has resilience to various kinds of high-intensity flame, even that generated by superhumans, such as Hot Spot. Robin's main melee weapon is a collapsible steel bo-staff of high durability, though on one occasion he has been known to use steel tonfas as well, and in some situations he can combine two birdarangs to produce a sword blade. In addition, Robin wears an utility belt, which gives him access to a wide array of additional tools and weapons, including: *Disc Grenades with a variety of payloads (high explosives, freon, fire extinguishing foam, ice bombs) *Birdarangs *Grappling hook shooters *Lockpicks *Gas and smoke pellets *A collapsible bo-staff (possibly made from bi-structural steel alloy) It is later revealed in that Robin's weapon arsenal had expanded as he became Nightwing. This is most obvious in his preferred choice of two metal Escrima or electrical sticks. In Fractured his birdarang looked like a red batarang instead. History Past Pre-Teen Titans Robin was born as Richard John "Dick" Grayson to John and Mary Grayson. As a child his parents and him were a family of circus acrobats known as The Flying Graysons. While he was once preparing for a performance he overheard two gangsters who worked for a powerful crime boss named Tony Zucco attempt to extort protection money from the circus owner. The circus owner refused and the two gangsters sabotaged the trapeze wires with acid. At the next performance on the trapeze his parents were swinging from ropes. The ropes snapped and sent them to their deaths. Before he could go to the police, Batman appears to him and warned him that the two gangsters worked for Tony Zucco, a very powerful crime boss, and that revealing his knowledge could lead to his death. He was adopted by Bruce Wayne after his parents were killed by Zucco and became Robin. Together, Batman (Bruce) and he disrupted Zucco’s extortion rackets and gambling rackets and then successfully baited the riled Zucco into visiting a construction sight where they captured him. Through the years of working with the Dark Knight as his sidekick to fight crime in Gotham he was greatly trained mentally and physically that in ways no other child was. For reasons undisclosed in the show, but the actual reason being that after being shot Batman tried to take Robin out of the field, Robin thought he was being treated like a kid and was about to give up being a hero with Batman (calling it “ Kid Stuff”). Robin eventually left Batman and moved to another city (though it is known to still be close to Gotham) to continue fighting crime, though this time he intended to go solo. He was 17 when he left Batman. Joining Teen Titans Robin met up with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven when Starfire came to Earth and started destroying the city. After a brief yet fierce confrontation where even the Boy Wonder appeared to meet his match, Robin helped Starfire get free from her chains. She then kissed him to learn English. Robin and the others teamed up to find her and later fought the aliens who came to find and imprison Starfire. Shortly after defeating them, Robin gave the others communicators and later created the Teen Titans and became the leader. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia *Robin have also been called by other names such as: '''Boy Wonder, Teenage Thunderbolt, Birdie Boy, Snotty (by Mad Mod), Bird Brain (by Gizmo), Robbie-poo (by Kitten), The Teen Wonder (by Control Freak), Spike (by Val-Yor) Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans members Category:Titans leaders Category:Team Prime's Allies Category:Engineers Category:Technologists Category:Martial Artists